


Jet Black Hearts 2.10: Ava Wilson

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Avatried to pretend it was just some, like, bad lobster or something.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 1





	Jet Black Hearts 2.10: Ava Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Set before 2.10, "Hunted."

For Ava, the pain began long before the visions did. 

She'd had migraines before, but these were different--flashes of light and a thousand needles, like brain freeze but a million times worse. Once, it hit her when she was on an empty stomach and she completely blacked out. She woke up on the sofa in the women's restroom, with the receptionist and one of the custodians hovering over her with concern.

There was an entire week when Brady was convinced she had a brain tumor, but by that time the visions had started. (She got an MRI anyway. Nada.)

***

Psychic visions had always looked way more interesting on TV. (She and Brady had a long-running debate on whether _Medium_ or _Ghost Whisperer_ had the superior psychic.) There was emotional distress, sure, but not an extended surety that your eyes were going to be exploding any second.

***

The dread was the worst, Ava found. As the curtain descended, as her skull tried to implode, she was beset with the certainty that death was on its way.

Just images came, at first. Then glimpses, and then scenes. She hoped that, maybe, they were a result of too many Stephen King novels as a kid. An overload of stress at work getting severely Jungian in her subconscious, maybe.

Then one of her visions came true.


End file.
